GuardianStuck
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: The Beta kids and the few surviving trolls have managed to find a new earth, unfortunately this earth is protected by The Guardians. This isn't that much of a problem until two of the game survivors are chosen by Man In Moon. Rated T for los of swearing
1. Chapter 1

**New story to make up for abandoning the other one... yeah... sorry about that -.-'**

**I dont own much except the ships I will use:**

**John x Karkat - mild kismesis**

**Dave x Sollux - matespritship**

**Kanaya x Rose - matesprits**

**Gamzee x Karkat - Possessive and protective moirailship**

**Jack x Karkat - (matesprits?) - You tell me**

**Jade x Bunnymund - (?) Let me know**

**Other minor characters included**

**Trolls are aged 16 human years**

**IN THIS STORY IT WILL FOLLOW THE SAME PLOTLINE AS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS EXCEPT JACK IS ALREADY A GUARDIAN AND HAS SOME BELEIVERS. HE ASSISSTED THE GUARDIANS IN ANOTHER MISSION THAT GOT HIM BELIEVERS. **

**BASICULLY... JUST GO WITH THIS**

**Chapter 1**

Aww come on Karkat, you gotta be capable of smiling sometime."

"Egbert two words for you."

"What?"

"Fuck off."

"Oooh, you walked right into that one John"

"Shut up Dave!"

John looked over at the computer screen again. He was currently leaning over Karkat's shoulder and had a hand on the mouse.

"Ok, now after inputting your name you just chose a password... then all you have to do is find friends" explained John.

Dave was leaning against the wall behind them.

"John, remind me why we are teaching the troll how to use Facebook again."

John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am not going to explain this again to you Dave."

Said Dave also rolled his eyes, of course no one could see behind his black mirrored shades.

Karkat while the other two had been argueing had already inputted a password and was choosing a profile photo.

"Are you two fuckasses gonna get out of my room or will I had to drag you out by your hair myself?!" snapped Karkat

John and Dave exchanged a look before shrugging and walking out of the room.

Karkat sighed ans leaned back in his chair. He walked over to the window and gazed over the city.

_Flashback_

_"Wait? Another earth... how?" asked John._

_"We dont know, but apparently we went through a dreambubble or something that transported us here" explained Rose always the sensible and collected of the group._

_"Well this is great then! We get to go to earth!" chirped Jade as she bounced up and down. _

_"Of course we will have to take precautions, I mean, the trolls are aliens and Jade has dog ears" continued Rose. _

_"Oh yeah... how are we gonna do about that?" asked John_

_"Jade is easy, she can just wear a hood, and well, me, Sollux, Jade and Kanaya have been working on something for the trolls" answered Rose_

_"What is it?" asked John_

_"Its an earring, it creates an illusion of a human for the trolls. Give them an appearance of peach skin, different coloured hair for some, and maked thier horns invisible" said Jade suddenly becoming more serious._

_"Thats awesome!" said John._

_Flashback End_

Karkat sighed. He then walked out of his room and down towards the kitchen. Sollux and Jade were already in there. Sollux was in his human disguise, in it he had: honey blond hair, one marroon eye and one blue eye, and normal human skin and teeth. He was wearing one of Dave's shirts and his usual grey jeans as well as his usual 3D-like glasses.

Jade was in a pair of black leggins and a grey hoodie, her white dog ears perked up when she saw him enter.

"Hey Karkat" she said with a smile.

Karkat grumbled out a 'hi' before heading to the fridge and rummaging through it looking for something to drink. A shuffling came from above them but they didn't pay it any attention, it was no secret that Gamzee lived in the attic now, only Karkat ever really saw him now.

"Hey KK, you talk to GZ rethently?" came the lisped voice of Sollux

"Ugh, why would you fucking care" Karkat snapped back

"You know what... your right, I dont care. Thorry I ever athked conthidering your in a bad mood today anyway."

Karkat collected himself before answering

"Of course I am in a bad mood, we are marrooned on this stupid rock called earth and there is no sopor so I have been sleeping even worse than usual!" he managed to growl out.

Sollux's eyes softened slightly at that, it was true, even with sopor Karkat never used to sleep well, but now that there was none it was even worse. Of course everyone's thoughts were interuppted by Kanaya and Dave entering the kitchen. Dave went over to Sollux and they engaged in a sloppy makeout. Karkat mimicked a gagging motion and went to leave but was stopped by Kanaya.

"Karkat dear, must you really wear the same thing every day?" she asked.

Karkat looked down at his clothes, his black turtle-neck with the grey cancer symbol on the front and grey jeans with black trainers, the same as he always wore.

"What is it to you anyway!? I dont give a flying fuck about fashion anyways."

Kanaya sighed,

"Well, I, Rose, Jade and John are going clothes shopping now if you want to come with us" she said.

Karkat scoffed

"Fuck no."

He was about to turn around and go back to his rom when he felt a tug on his sleeve and tunrned around to see Jade with her puppy eyes

"Pleeeeeeaaase Karkat" she whined

Karkat stared at her before sighing and rolling his eyes

"Fine"

At that Jade jumped up and let loose a loud "YAAAY!" before returning to the table.

As if on cue John and Rose came down the stairs talking and stood by the front door. Kanaya, Jade and Karkat followed them to the front door. Karkat took out the small grey stud earring and slipped it into his ear, his skin was the first thing to change, it went from its regular grey to a human peach. His pointed ears became rounded and his horns dissapeared even though they were still there. His teeth became flat and his hair went to a very dark brown, it looked black from a distance and in the shade. His eyes also changed, the yellow of his eyes went white but his irises were still grey and his pupils were black. - obviously.

Kanaya put in her jade jewled stud earing and put it in. Her hair stayed black but her skin went slightly darker than peach, he eyes went to human eyes but with grey/jade irises and her fangs became just sharp canines. Her horns, like Karkat's, also turned invisible.

John smiled at them as Jade pulled her hood up and the door was opened. They were instantly greeted with a blast of chilly winter air.

- TIME SKIP -

They were halfway to the store at this point. Jade was smiling at a bunch of kids playing in the snow, the oldest looked around 18, he had bright white hair and blue eyes and was wearing a blue hoodie and brown trousers, he also seemed to be carrying a long brown shepherds crook... or a staff for a use of more modern terms. He was playing with a bunch of smaller children and they looked like they were having a lot of fun.

Jade then was shaken from her stare at the boy at Karkat's loud cry of "OW!"

Karkat was sitting on the ground trying to detangle himself from a sled and a small boy in a hat.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," said the boy as he stood up and tried to pull his sled of Karkat.

John was laughing his head off and even Rose and Kanaya were giggling.

"Sorry about hitting you" apoligised the kid again.

Karkat finally managed to get himself free and grumbled as he stood up.

"He's fine, and its quite alright" Rose assured Jamie.

Jamie looked relieved and waved bye before sprinting back to his friends. And the small group carried on to the town.

Jamie looked at Jack

"I don't think we should do that again Jack, I knocked him over"

Jack Frost looked down at him. Yes, JACK FROST, the spirit of winter and guardian of fun himself.

"Aww come on Jamie, he was fine... although he did seem a bit grumpy"

"And short" added Pippa.

That got the kids laughing and it wasn't long before they went back to their game. But Jack stared at where the group had walked away to. He didnt like how upset the kid Jamie crashed into had been, every kid deserved to have fun... or at least smile.

**Ok all done. I will update when I have at least 5 reviews. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2 - AN

**Hey everyone I am SO SORRY that I wasn't able to upload anything, I actually have finished the 2nd chapter but ...**

**...**

**I BROKE MY LAPTOP! ;_;**

**As you can imagine I am extremely upset about this and am having to use my moirails laptop (frostedskies - check out her stories) to even type this AN... I have more than 5 reviews and thanks to all of you for reviewing but it will be a while before I can get my laptop fixed.**

**The VERY VERY VERY LATEST that it will be fixed is october... but if I ask to just get it fixed and not have any birthday presents it should be fixed sooner... so you know... fingers crossed.**

**Anyway I am REALLY sorry about this but continue to review because now I just use my 3ds to check on my stories... kinda sad but you gotta do what you can.**

**I promise to nag my mam until she fixes it.**

**C ya soon**

**Darkwolfpup22 signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back, AND I GOT MY LAPTOP FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXED ::::DDDDD! SOOOOO HAPPY! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for being both awesome and patient. I dont own much, lets begin.**

**Chapter 2**

Karkat looked at himself in the mirror, he looked... different. New clothes usually did that to people. He was wearing a long sleeved black top underneath a short sleeved checkered red shirt and dark grey jeans with black and red trainers. He had to admit that he looked pretty good. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the changing room.

"Wow Karkat, you look awesome" said Jade as she bounced up and down.

"I must say it is an inprovement" said Rose with a small smile. Kanaya nodded in agreement with her.

"Haha, I think you should buy them" said John with a buck-toothed grin.

Karkat made a show of rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll fucking buy them."

He went over to the checkout and bought three sets of the outfit. He then made sure no one was watching and captchalogued then, from the info the SBURB and SGRUB players had gathered, the humans on this planet didnt have sylldexs or strife specibus's.

Once they had all finished shopping they returned to the large house. All together there were four humans and four trolls. And they lived in a four bedroom house so they were forced to bunk, except Karkat, he had kicked up a storm and then gotten his own room. So this is the list of who bunks with who:

Rose and Kanaya

Karkat (and rarely Gamzee)

John and Jade

Dave and Sollux

Nothing much happened for the rest of the night. They got home, had tea and then everyone went to bed.

Karkat lay in his in his new black pajamas he had bought. He stared at the ceiling and tried to get some sleep, and actually managed.

_Karkat looked around. He was in the meteor again... in the main room, but he was moving, he couldnt control himself... it was a memory so he was not in control. He passed the horn pile and observed the fushia stain on it... oh no... anything but this memory._

_He walked down the corridoor when he suddenly heard a dripping noise. He walked to the edge of the corridoor and turned to Terezi's room._

_"Terezi?"_

_Nobody answered. Karkat tried to open the door but found it was locked. He pushed and pushed and it finally gave way, he then let loose a huge gasp. Vriska had a sword and had stuck it through Terezi's chest. (Reverse Timeline Swap thing) Karkat just stared at his flush crush's limp form. He then saw red... litterally. His vision was obscured by a wall of red that he couldnt see through, but he was on automatic._

_When he could finally see again he saw Vriska's headless body still standing in front of him, it fell and landed next to her decapiated head._

_Karkat then ran and crouched next to Terezi, her red eyes opened slightly._

_"Terezi... fuck... hold on ok... just hold on."_

_Terezi then brought a hand up and wiped a tear away from his cheek._

_"I'm sorry... I... gotta go."_

_"No. Terezi your gonna be just fine, please hold on, I am red for you"_

_"I was... red for you to...I'm sorry...bye... Karkles"_

_"Terezi?...Terezi?...no... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Karkat bolted up out of his bed and struggled to get his breathing back. He hated that memory, he curled into a ball and felt the wetness run down his cheeks. But he didnt try and stop them now. He cried for a minute before he heard the attic door on his ceiling creak and open. Before he knew it long strong arms had wrapped round him as he was shoosh papped.

"Shooooooosh Karbro, those MOTHERFUCKING NIGHTMARES getting you again?"

Karkat looked up and saw Gamzee, he looked even thinner than before, his eyes were orange apposed to the normal yellow but at least they were not red. His hair was even longer and it was matted and greasy and his clothes were torn and dusty... but it was still Gamzee, and he was here with him.

Karkat turned around and clung tightly to his moirail as he allowed himself to be shoosh-papped by the juggalo. Gamzee was sober, but his bond with Karkat was still strong, and he was even more dangerous now that he was sober, he was also extremmely protective of Karkat now and if anyone made him bleed they would be dead the next day.

Karkat was wracked with sobs as he cried into his moirail's chest. The height difference between them was really big but they still fit together. And that is how they stayed well into the night.

-TIME SKIP and character POV switch-

Jack flew into the North Pole and dropped onto the floor in front of the other guardians, it was the annual meeting and Jack was late... as usual.

"Ah Jack, good to see you" said North in his booming voice with a Russian sentence.

"Its about time you got here ya gumby" said Bunny as he ruffled Jack's hair, he was in a good mood.

"Sorry guys, Jamie and I lost track of time trying to perfect a new trick."

"Really, what trick?" asked Tooth.

"Its really cool, Jamie has to sit on his sled, then I give him a push and he sails over a ramp and does a frontflip in the air" said Jack.

Sandy made a danger sign and a question mark of sand above his head. Jack understood that this meant 'isn't that dangerous?'

Jack shook his head. "Its fine, besides I can just use the wind to protect him."

North nodded "Vell, ve must get down to business, enough chit chat"

They were an hour into the meeting when suddenly a bright moonbeam fired into the middle of the globe room. It hit the floor and and the podium raised from the ground, but it was also joined by a second podium that splt from the original so it was in the shape of a Y.

Jack had never seen this before.

"W-what happened to the podium?"

North looked shell shocked.

"This has not happened since Bunny and Tooth vere both chosen"

Jack recoiled

"Wait! Two new guardians are being chosen?"

Tooth then pointed to the podium

"Look! Its the Arasderstar podium!" she yelled - (wierd word but yeah its 3:39am)

"Arasder-what-now?" asked Jack

Sandy began firing off images but since no one could really keep up with them Tooth decided to explain.

"Well, you see, the Star podium usually chooses new guardians that are not spirits. They are usually humans with some sort of power, like phsyics and stuff"

Jack made an 'oh' face and watched as the image of two people began to form.

They were both boys. One had black hair with many cowlicks and an overbite. He had thick, black, square glasses and was wearing a strange outfit with a ridiculously long hood.

The other was short and he had dark hair and just wore normal clothes: a black turtleneck with a cancer symbol on and jeans. But he had a scowl and in his left hand was a dangerous looking sickle.

Jack looked at them for a minute before realisation hit him

"Hey! I've seen both of them."

All the guardians turned to him with surprised expressions, Tooth asked when.

"Earliar today. The one on the left got hit by Jamie's sled"

North was stroking his beard and then clapped his hands.

"Ok, ve have to bring them here then. Phil, you and your best team go after them"

Jack looked suspiciously at him

"You're not gonna put them in the sack like you did with me are you?"

North looked at him

"Vell, you said you liked it so yes, ve vill be using that method" he said with a smile.

Jack just facepalmed.

Ok, thats it. Sorry for any OOCness but I do try. Keep reading this please. I will update once I have 5 more reviews.

Darkwolfpup22


End file.
